


A Summer to Remember

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Road Trips, Sirens, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A body was the last thing they expected to find at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any and all things related to Yugi-Oh do not belong to me. However, everything else that has nothing to do with the original series does belong to me.  
> 

“This place is great!”

I smile at my little sister as she twirls around in the sand, a bright green bucket in one hand and a plastic yellow shovel in the other. Times like these make it hard to believe she’s already fourteen, but the bikini she’s wearing shows that off pretty well. I’m going to have to get her a one-piece, one with a skirt, and a large cover shirt that goes to her ankles.  
“Come on, big brother! Let’s go shell hunting before dinner!”  
“Sure.” I brush the sand off my swimming trunks and follow her down the currently empty beach.

Our parents have been having marital problems and decided to rent the private beach house for the whole of summer, hoping the mix of privacy and intimacy might mend their marriage. Dad will have to stop being a total asswipe if he wants it to work out, in my opinion.  
At least Shizuka is happy. She loves the beach.

“Katsuya!”

I hurry to catch up, she sounds scared! I round a pile of large rocks to get a look at what has her turning pale.  
It’s a guy, lying in the sand naked. Like Shizuka, I expected to find seashells, not a random teenager wearing his birthday suit.  
“Katsuya! He’s not moving and his lips look blue!”  
“I’ll check on him, stay here.”

His skin is cold to the touch, like a dead fish. Oh fuck, I’m touching a dead body! Blue eyes suddenly flash open. “AHHH!” I scream like a girl at a horror movie and fling myself backwards.  
He sits up stiffly, slowly shaking sand out of his long and tangled brown hair. He winces in pain.

“Are you okay?” Shizuka walks up to him.  
“Shizuka! Don’t go near him! We don’t know where he’s been! He might be a pervert!”  
“Nonsense, Katsuya.” She kneels down and helps the guy sit up properly. “My god, you’re freezing! Katsuya, we have to get him inside!”  
“Are you insane?” I’ve managed to crawl over on my knees by this time. “Mom and dad will have hernias! And you know how dad is!”  
“We can’t just leave him out here! He’ll die!”  
I groan and think. “Okay. That cave we found this afternoon, I’ll stash him there. You get your spare comforter and grab him some of my clothes.”  
“Right!” She hurries off, leaving her bucket and shovel where she dropped them earlier.

“All right, you. Let’s get moving.” I manage to haul him to his feet. He grimaces and stumbles against me, his knees buckling under his weight. “Whoa!” I wrap my arms around his waist and try not to blush at the implications. “Guess I’ll have to help ya.” I shift him around and hook his elbow around my neck while keeping an arm around his skinny waist. He must be one of those people who live on coffee or something to be so thin. “C’mon, one foot at a time.”

We eventually make it to the ‘cave’. It’s more of a hole than a cave since it’s pretty dang shallow, but it’ll keep the rain off him and stuff, so it should be okay. I sit him down on the sandy floor. “So, what’s your name?”  
“...”  
“Oka~y... How’d you end up there naked?”  
“...”  
“You stupid or something?”  
“...”  
“I’ll just take that as a yes.”

It feels like a long wait, though I know the house isn’t that far off. But I can only talk to myself so much before I get bored.  
I look our mystery guest over. His hair is really long. It’s gotta reach his butt when it’s brushed out and not imitating a squirrel’s nest. His skin is really pale too. A computer geek that lives on coffee, it sounds right to me. I’ve heard the hardcore ones do techie thingies in the buff. Maybe that’s why he’s flapping in the wind.

“Big brother, I got everything. I brought a canteen too in case he’s thirsty.”  
“Good thinking, sis.”  
“How is he doing? Is he okay? Has he said anything?” She drops the blanket and clothes on the ground and hands me the canteen.  
“Well, he’s not dead so I guess he’s all right. But he’s mute as far as I can tell.” I pry the stupid cap off with a grunt and hold it up to naked boy’s face. “Look, water. You thirsty?” It takes a few moments, but I think it sinks in. He reaches up and takes the canteen in both hands and downs it faster than I can say Duel Monsters! “Shit, slow down! You’ll get sick!”  
“I think he’s in shock, big brother. Look at him.” She wraps the blanket around his shoulders and tucks it in around his legs. “Do you think you can get a fire started?”  
“Yeah, I still got dad’s lighter. Grab some driftwood and we’re in business.”

I dig a fire pit while keeping an eye on our new ‘friend’. He’s staring towards the sea with a blank expression. Now that I look, his eyes are all cloudy and flat. It’s eerie. “Guess you are in shock...” I sigh and sit next to him. “Well, don’t worry. We’ll take care of ya until your brain starts working again. Hope that don’t take too long, we’re only here for a couple months.”  
“...”  
“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

I watch him watch nothing. He’s perfectly still. No twitching or shifting. I don’t think he even blinks, like those guard guys in England.  
“I have the wood!” Shizuka shuffles into the alcove, careful not to drop anything.  
“Right.”

I get the fire going strong, and to our relief, the blue color in his features goes away after a while.  
“What are we gonna do, Katsuya?”  
I shrug. “Keep him like a pet, I guess. Sneak him food and stuff, you know?”  
“What an awful way to put it!”  
“What ever way you wanna put it, sis, we’re keeping him like that. Look, I’m gonna try and get him into my clothes. Head on back to the house, dinner should be about ready. We’ll come back afterwards and see if he’ll eat.”  
“Okay.” She stands and fixes the comforter around the guy. “We should give him a name.”  
“You have a suggestion?” I quirk a brow at her. “Cause I’m fresh out.”  
I smile as she thinks. She gets this real adorable pouty expression whenever she does deep thinking. Her eyes light up and she smiles.  
“Eros!”  
“Eros? What kind of name is that?” I feel like a dork when she rolls her eyes at me.  
“Honestly, Katsuya, don’t you pay attention in school? Look, he probably washed up on the beach, right?”  
I nod. “Right.”  
“And Aphrodite was born from the sea, right?”  
“Uh, yeah. I don’t see where this is going.”  
She puts a hand on a hip. When did that get so curvy? Definitely buying her baggy clothes.  
“Well, we can’t name him Aphrodite. So we’ll call him Eros who was the God of Love, like Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love.” She smiles again when I nod.  
“Makes sense to me. Now get going before mom gets worried. Tell her I’ll be by in a few.”  
“Alright.”

“Eros, huh? I don’t remember learning anything about that.” I grab the jeans Shizuka brought. “Let’s get you dressed, okay?”  
“...”  
“Glad you agree.”

It’s like working with a puppet. He just lets me do whatever to him. Good thing I’m not a creep.  
The legs are a little short on him but the shirt fits well enough. They’ll do for now. I wrap him back in the blanket once he’s dressed. “Just stay here. We’ll be back with something for you to eat and some more water.” I grab the canteen and head back to the house.

Dinner is awkward. Shizuka is practically bouncing in her seat and eating almost as fast as me.

“Slow down, honey! That’s not how a young lady should eat.”  
“Sorry, mom. I just want to go see the beach at night!”  
Mom frowns. “I don’t know...”  
“I’ll be with her, mom. We’ll be fine.” I bite the inside of my cheek when she looks to dad. It’s hard to predict how he’ll react to things like this.  
He doesn’t even look up from the paper he’s reading. “Let them go, not like anyone else is around.”  
I breathe out a relieved sigh and Shizuka cheers.  
“Just wear something a little warmer, you two.”  
“Sure, mom,” I answer. “Can we take something with us too? It’ll be cool to finish dinner outside.” I pat myself on the back for the brilliant idea. Now we don’t have to sneak anything out.  
“I don’t see why not. Just remember to bring the containers back.”

Shizuka flings her arms around me once we’re outside. “You’re so smart, big brother!”  
“Thanks.” She giggles and runs ahead of me. “At least one of us is happy about this.”

I curse when we get there. That jerk took the clothes off while we were gone. I can sense this guy is going to be trouble.

This is shaping up to be a beautiful summer. Really.

~*~*~*~

A week and he still hasn’t said a word. But I’m pretty sure he isn’t dumb like I thought. I mean, he found Shizuka’s bucket and shovel and made a little fort inside the cave to keep more of the wind out, and he hasn’t done his business inside. It looks like he’s gone to the forest that’s about a ten-minute walk away to gather berries and nuts too. He even cleaned out the fire pit. He still won’t keep the clothes on though.  
And Shizuka insists on doting on him.

“He’s so handsome, Katsuya! Look!”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Hot damn, he cleans up nice! If he weren’t so freaky, this guy would be a babe magnet.  
Shizuka finishes combing out his hair that she just finished cutting and spreads the washcloth onto the sand to sun dry, smiling broadly at a job well done. She slips the scissors and the comb into a bag and comes out with a mirror. “Take a look, Eros.”

He jerks away like she lit his face on fire! That’s the strongest reaction we’ve gotten out of him yet!

“It’s okay, Eros! It’s just you! This is you. It’s a mirror.”  
“...” He tentatively reaches forward and takes the hand-mirror, examining it.  
“Haven’t you ever seen a mirror, man? Why am I even asking? You’re not gonna say anything.” I cough and look away when Shizuka glares at me.

We watch him as he looks at himself in the mirror, touching the glass surface and his own face in turn. It reminds me of a baby discovering he has hands.  
But why are his eyes still so blank?

I look at my watch. “Damn. We better go, sis. Mom planned for us to see a movie in town, remember?”  
“Okay. Bye, Eros. We’ll see you tonight.”  
I stuff my hands into my pockets. “Later, Eros.” A shiver crawls down my spine. Is he staring ‘at’ me instead of through me today?  
Nah... I must be spending too much time with him.  
I’ll tell Shizuka I’m not in the mood to see him tonight. One night won’t matter.

~*~*~*~

“Katsuya! Wake up!”  
“Huh? Wha is it?” I rub the sleep from my eyes as I sit up and shake away the momentary disorientation. “What’s wrong, Shizuka?”  
“I can’t find Eros!”  
I groan and flop back onto my pillow. “He’s probably just wandering around.”  
“No! I can’t find him in the area AT ALL!”  
“Well shit.” I climb out of bed and grab my pants. “Okay, I’ll look around for his stupid butt. You better get some sleep though. You look exhausted.”  
“But-”  
“No buts. We don’t want mom and dad finding out, remember? We can’t have you looking so worn out.” It’s only a partial lie. Her health means more to me than those two questioning why she’s so tired. “I’ll be back soon.” I grab a light jacket and sneak out.

It’s a clear night; the moon’s full and glowing like a second sun. No wonder she was so worried. You can see for miles in this light, and that idiot still won’t keep his clothes on half the time. He could get arrested if he wanders into the wrong place.  
Since Shizuka said he wasn’t anywhere in the area, I start jogging down the beach towards the edge of town. Best to look there first just in case. At least if he went into the woods, he can’t get into too much trouble.

After twenty minutes of jogging and a two-minute break to get my breath back, I finally catch sight of him. My stomach twists into a knot. This certainly was not the scenario I had in mind. Him sitting on the sand and staring mindlessly at the ocean or staring at some random drunk bum crashing under some newspapers maybe. Hell, holding a puppy even! But not standing under a rotting dock, being molested and having a thick blunt shoved into his face by some shady guys who look like wannabe-Yakuza.

“Eros!” Okay, yelling for him probably wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve ever done since I don’t have a weapon or anything and the odds royally suck. Four to one, perfect. Man I wish Honda was here right now. We could take them on no problem then. Shit. I’ve already committed myself to this. “You jerks leave him alone!” I run up to them and even manage to tug Eros away from their grubby paws. The heavy smell of pot makes my head ache.  
“What do we have here?” A scar twists one side of the man’s lips into a permanent smile. It’s freaky looking as hell. “You his keeper, brat?”  
“Maybe he wants to play too?” This guy is just plain ugly and creepy with how he keeps licking the blade of a long knife.  
“You might be right. Whaddya say, kid? You and your friend can hang with us a while. We’ll treat ya re~al nice.”  
“Fuck off. We want nothin’ to do with you.” I try to move away, pulling Eros with me, but the big guy of the group grabs Eros’ arm.  
“Don’t be rude, you lil fuck. We’re keeping this one. He ain’t complainin’ none.”  
“He’s mute!” I yank hard and find myself flying backwards. “Oof!” I fall on the sand, scraping my hand while I’m at it. Eros lands right on top of me.

The men laugh. That bastard did that on purpose! But this is our best chance to get away too.  
I push Eros up and scramble to my feet, but those guys are already coming down on us. I shove Eros behind me. “Run!”  
I yelp when I’m yanked backwards. Eros stands in front of me, with back straight and face blank. “What the fuck are ya doing, asshole?! Run!” I grab his shoulder, ready to send him flying down the beach if I have to.

The big man shouts. “Stop with the bullshit dramatics!” His fat heavy hand grabs Eros by his collar, but Eros doesn’t even flinch. “C’mon, ya pussy! Think you can take us on?”

Eros opens his mouth, and the most beautiful sound reverberates through me, through my bones, deeper than even that... to the core of my being. The smooth, powerful baritone makes my heart tremble with an emotion that I can’t name. I swear I can feel the strange song wrapping around me like the wings of an angel.

Then there’s blood.

The hoodlums scream and puke; rivers of red pour from their ears, noses, and eyes. One of their heads even explodes, spraying bone, gray matter, and more red. I fall on my ass in shock just as the other three keel over dead.

The music stops.  
The silence hurts my ears.

“Ar’ y`u all aight?”

To say the voice startles the shit out of me is an understatement. I think I almost bite my tongue when I finally notice a hand being held in front of my face. I look up to find Eros, his blue eyes boring straight through me with an intensity that makes me blush.  
His eyes... they’re clear... aware. Not flat and empty like before. “E-Eros?”  
“Kaiba. My `ame iz...” He shakes his head and tries again, his voice still thick with a foreign accent I can’t place. “My na-me is Kaiba.”  
“WHAT are you?”  
“A Siren.”


	2. Chapter 2

Why does he look human?  
Shouldn’t someone who doesn’t even blink after killing like that NOT LOOK HUMAN?!  
I don’t doubt things would have gotten REAL ugly if he hadn’t done what he did. But that was the first time I’d seen anybody die in real life, and it wasn’t exactly the prettiest sight in the world.  
I’m unsure how or what I should be feeling about this whole messed up situation.

“How come you look, well... human?” They’re the first words I’ve managed to say since we left the scene of the crime to hide at the cave. The air between us just felt too thick to break sooner. Hell, it still feels too thick.  
“A transformation charm.” His voice is cold, deep, and makes me shiver in that tingly way, though you’ll never get me to admit it.  
“But why?”  
“I’m looking for someone.” Blue eyes look across the ocean, his gaze distant.

Damn, the sun’s rising and I still have a billion and one questions. “Look, Eros, I mean Kaiba... it’s late, er, early... Whatever. We need some sleep and I gotta get back before my folks wake up.” I feel my cheeks burn when he stares at me. Why does he make me feel naked when he does that? “So yeah, night!” I scramble to my feet and book it out of there.

Shizuka almost pounces me when I tiptoe into our bedroom. “Did you find him? Is everything okay?”  
“Yes and I guess.”  
“What do you mean ‘you guess’? What happened?”  
I’m about to answer when my jaw cracks with a huge yawn. “I’ll tell you later, sis. Get back to sleep.”  
“Aww, okay.”  
I smile as she cuddles under her blankets, pouting. I couldn’t have asked for a cuter sibling. I think only my buddy Yugi could be cuter, and he’s older than me.  
I wonder how everyone back home is doing? I bet their summers aren’t nearly this insane.

A few hours later Shizuka drags me out of the cabin with her. Mom’s an early riser and she’s not even awake yet!  
“Start talking, Katsuya! What did you mean last night?”  
“You’ll see when we get there.”

We find him washing off in the ocean. I guess that’s okay since he’s a Siren.  
“Eros!”  
Kaiba turns those intense eyes to her. “Shizuka.”  
“Oh my god! You’re talking! Is your memory back?”  
“It is.”

I try not to watch as streamlets of water slide down his back. I swallow. “Why couldn’t you talk anyway? I mean even amnesiacs can talk.”  
“I had to learn the language first. With how much you babbled on it was simple.”  
I scowl. “Well sorry for trying to help you out!”  
“I never said I was ungrateful.”  
I...can say nothing to that. “Um, you’re welcome.”

Our eyes bulge as he climbs out of the water. Somehow, knowing he’s fully aware now and doesn’t care that he’s naked makes it embarrassing to look. Shizuka twists around to face the opposite direction. She’s blushing so much even her ears are red.  
“Geez, Kaiba! Put some clothes on!” I yell, trying to banish my own blush.  
“She did not seem to mind before.”  
“She was too busy worrying about your health to care about your bare ass! Now put those pants on! She’s underage!”  
Kaiba grabs the jeans he’s been wearing and slips into them, first one leg then the other like a little kid. “What do you mean by underage?”  
“She’s not old enough to see things like that!”  
“Nudeness is a perfectly natural state of being.”

“As interesting as your conversation is, are you decent yet?”  
“Yeah, he’s decent, sis. You can turn back around.” I look back to Kaiba. Damn he looks good with his arms crossed like that. “So, Aquaman, I think we deserve an explanation.”  
Kaiba tilts his head to the side. “What is Aquaman?”  
Right. Should have known that would be lost on him. “Let’s just go back to the cave and talk. Oh yeah, Shizuka this is Kaiba.”  
“That’s such an interesting name! What kanji is used?”  
“Kanji?”  
I groan at Kaiba’s non-answer. He could at least have checked up on some culture before coming to the surface. Hell, why do I even believe he’s a Siren? He could be anything for I know, like a science experiment and he’s on the run from the government. Or what if he’s a Sea Witch like in ‘The Little Mermaid’?

Screwiest summer ever. No one’s going to believe my back-to-school report.

~*~*~*~

Trying to get information out of Kaiba is harder than pulling out your back teeth with dental floss. Speaking of teeth, if I grind mine much more I’m not going to have any left! Maybe I’ll switch to ripping out my hair to keep things even. Maybe I’ll just rip Kaiba a new one for being an asshole. I like that idea much better.

“You needn’t become involved.”  
“Newsflash, Kaiba, we’re already involved!” I say as I cross my arms over my chest and give him a glare for good measure. “Who do you think’s been takin’ care of you since you washed up here all clueless?”  
“Katsuya! Be nicer!”  
I shrink a bit at Shizuka’s reprimand. “Look, all I’m saying is that we deserve to know what’s going on.”

Kaiba stares at me long and hard. I just know my face is red like a bad sunburn, but I won’t back down from a staring contest! My breath catches. I swear I can see the ocean waves in his eyes...

“My brother Mokuba was kidnapped.”  
I snap out of it. “Huh? Your brother?”  
He nods. “By a sorcerer. The others have already given up searching for him, but I WILL find my brother.”  
“You’re shittin’ us,” I can’t help but say. It’s an automatic response.  
“I do not know what this shittin’ is, but I do not jest.”  
“So it’s not enough there are you Siren guys, but sorcerers too?”

Whoa, if looks could kill.

“Is there anything we can do to help?”  
Blue eyes finally turn from me to look at my sister. “How can you help? You’re only human.”  
“And you’re a fish outta water,” I snap.  
Kaiba’s lips curl in a snarl. “You insolent cur! I’ll have your tongue for that!”  
I growl and prepare to bite that elitist head of his off. “What are you? Royalty? Get your head outta yer ass!”

“Boys!” Shizuka steps between us. “Stop acting like children, we’re all adult enough to talk civilly.”  
We both back down. It irks me how quickly he’s able to compose himself, when not thirty seconds ago we were about to come to blows. I don’t usually get into fights that fast. Why is it he gets under my skin so easily?  
“Kaiba,” sis continues, “you need us BECAUSE we’re human. How do you plan to find your brother in our world without knowing the culture? I mean, do you have money? And what about clothes and food? Were you planning to just walk this entire place? We can help you with all of that.”  
“You are proposing to be my servants?”  
“Oh, hell NO...” I grind out. “We’re your friends, you nutcase! We’ll help you as your FRIENDS!”  
“Friends?”

My hearts skips. His expression is...so open and surprised right now, like a child who never had anyone remember his birthday before. Has he never had any friends? Do Sirens not make them or something?  
“That’s right,” speaks up Shizuka. “We’re your friends, and friends help each other. We’ll help you find your brother.”  
“I...thank you. I will allow you to assist me.”

“Now that that’s settled, we’ve just gotta figure out how to make this work,” I point out. “As long as you don’t mind wearing my things, you’ve got clothes, and between me and sis here, we have a good bit of money. We just need to figure out how I can get away from our parents without them panicking.”  
“Wait, what do you mean just you, Katsuya? I’m coming too!”  
“What? No way, sis! You’ll get hurt!”  
“You’ll get completely lost without me! And you can’t manage money to save your life!”  
“I can too manage money! You’re staying here and that’s final!”  
“It is NOT final, Katsuya! You are not leaving me behind! He’s my friend too and you need me to play guide and mediator!”  
I’m really starting to have trouble arguing with her. “All right, fine! But the moment you’re hurt you’re on a train back here!” I feel my eye twitch when she gives me a smug smirk that looks out of place on her sweet face. Oh, if only our parents knew. “Now, do you have any ideas for getting away from our folks?”  
“We’ll just tell them we’re joining some sort of summer camp program from town.”  
For such a good girl, Shizuka can really come up with lies on the spot. “Works for me, sis. You just sit tight here, Kaiba. We’ll get everything set up for our journey.”

With Shizuka in the driver’s seat, the folks buy the camping story (even the bit about it being totally free and having some kind of Jump Start program that she made up on the spot) hook, line, and sinker. God knows they would never have believed a word if it had come out of my mouth, even if it had been the truth. Not after how my junior high years were.  
Seriously, she could tell them that there are going to be elephants jumping over fences and that the Emperor was going to supervise the event himself, and they would believe her.  
Me? I could show them a sign-up sheet with the Emperor’s seal of approval as proof and they would still doubt me.

We grab three of the hiking packs we brought in case we wanted to explore the woods, and stuff them with the necessities, including some food. We’re out of the house in a little more than two hours. Not bad if I do say so myself.

No Kaiba at the cave makes Katsuya an unhappy boy. “He better not have left without us!”  
“He probably just went to the seaside, big brother. Come on.”

We power walk it to the usual part of the coast Kaiba hangs out at. Power walking isn’t as easy to do when you’re carrying stuff, I’ve noticed, especially if you’re carrying for two. He better not be expecting me to carry his junk the whole time, ignore the fact that it’s my stuff. He’s still borrowing it.  
Finally! I can see the ocean!

...Why does he insist on surprising me like this?  
I mean first I find him being manhandled by the local gang, now he’s being attacked by a giant squid.  
WHY is there a giant squid?! There’s something fundamentally wrong about being attacked by a squid, giant or otherwise, on LAND!  
We must be insane for letting ourselves get involved with this!

“Stay outta the way, sis!” I chuck the hiking bags to the side somewhere and grab a long piece of driftwood. It’s not very strong but maybe I can poke its eye out with it.

I don’t know if I can even do that, though. Squid-face has crazy long reach, and every time Kaiba does his little ‘Song of Death’ the sound waves/vibrations/whatever-the-hell-they-are, bounce off some sort of barrier that blinks in-and-out of existence.  
Hell. Nothing ventured, nothing earned!

“Kaiba! Duck!” As soon as he’s down I hurl the driftwood like a javelin...and watch it splinter against that shield into a million pieces. “Shit.” Whoa! Incoming! “ACK!” I dodge a tentacle that tries to squish me like a fly. Somehow I manage to hear Kaiba yelling at me.  
“Three minutes! Keep it busy for three minutes!”  
“Are you fucking insane?! Shit!” I’m too busy trying not to get killed to complain further. That bastard better be doing something to get rid of this thing!

I catch a glimpse of Kaiba standing with my sister. He’s giving her a pearl...? A tentacle nearly takes off my head! “Crap! No time to be distracted!” I grab a large broken shell off the sand and throw it, but it shatters just like the driftwood did. “What the hell ARE you?” I try to put some distance between me and it. “Dammit, Kaiba! How do I fight this thing?”  
“You don’t. She will in about a minute.”  
“What?”

When I look over, I see Shizuka staring mindlessly, like she’s in a trance or something. “What the he-” I can’t finish, not with a giant squid smashing me in the chest.  
I’m thrown like I’m nothing. I hit the sand hard, several times. I feel my skin scrape off and joints jam. The wind is forced out of me; it’s hard to get my breath even after I stop moving. A large shadow falls over me. Oh hell.  
I roll, the tentacle just misses. I keep going, ignoring the bite of broken shells and rocks digging into me. Squidy keeps coming. It’s like some really bad movie or screwed up nightmare.

I hit a rock. Shit. I can’t move.  
Shizuka’s voice reaches me. “Sandaya!”  
I look up just in time to see a tan man holding a sword riding a wave of sand. He comes down and slices right through the squid’s shield! Squidy’s beak opens and releases a scream that makes my skin crawl. It shuts up soon enough when it’s turned into sushi.  
The man walks up to me and helps me up. Whoa, he’s made of sand! Then he sorta melts away...

“Did I do that?” Shizuka looks as surprised as I do.  
“A Summoner. Useful.”  
“What the hell did you do to my sister?” I run, okay, —limp— over to them.  
“I unlocked her dormant abilities with a power seed,” he explains like I should know.  
“Kaiba,” Shizuka cuts in before I can give him a piece of my mind, “we don’t have those here, so if you could tell us more about them, that would be great.”

Shizuka digs out our first aid kit to patch me up as I sit my torn butt down and wait for the explanation. He better not have given her anything dangerous, that’s all I’m sayin’.

“You humans call them pearls. After being made, they have the capability to unlock dormant abilities in whoever ingests it. There is only a small window of opportunity however, so it must be done quickly. Otherwise, it’s only a useless trinket.”  
I interrupt him. “Wait wait wait...you MADE it? How did you make a freakin’ pearl in like, two seconds?”  
“They’re formed from the excess mineral deposits in my body, so I ejected it through my throat.”  
“EW! And you made her swallow that?!”

Shizuka looks green around the gills after hearing that too. Poor kid.

“How long does the effect last?” she asks. Leave it up to her to be sensible even after hearing something whacked like that.  
“Until you die.”  
“You mean she’s gonna have Sandman following her for the rest of her life?” I shout.  
Kaiba snorts. “Of course not. She’s a Summoner, not an Enchantress. When she wants the assistance of a spirit, she’ll call for one, then it’ll go away once the task is complete.”

Well, I suppose on the bright side I don’t have to worry about her being mugged anymore. I’m still not letting her date until she’s thirty.

“What sort of spirits are there?”  
“There are spirits in everything,” Kaiba says to her as he searches the ground for something. “Wood, stone, plants, darkness, the things you call machines... You’ll know when the time comes. It is in your instinct and your will to survive.”

“What are you looking for?” I finally ask. Kaiba doesn’t say anything, the jerk. He just picks up and discards shells. “You lose a contact or something? Cause I don’t think you’ll find much lunch that way.” Kaiba looks like he’s resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah, he better resist! Hot or not I’ll knock him on his ass for it!

“This one will do.”  
“It’s so pretty!” Sis leans in closer for a better look. I don’t see what the big deal is. It’s just a round, pink shell.

We both blanch when Kaiba suddenly bites his finger, drawing blood. I shiver when his smooth baritone rises in song. I can’t even be disturbed by how his blood stains the shell while he’s singing.  
The shell begins to glow red, pulsing in beat to the rise and fall of his voice. The light condenses until it’s nothing more than a thin red line, pointing in the direction of town.

“Mokuba is that way.”


	3. Chapter 3

“This is where we are by the Seto-Nai-Kai in Western Honshu.” Shizuka’s dainty finger points to the map she thought to bring, indicating our spot by the Inland Sea. “Your compass thing is pointing that way, so it could be going anywhere. Kyoto, Lake Biwa, Nagoya, Suigen no Mori, Mount Minakami, Tokyo, Mount Fuji... I’m sure you see my point.”  
“Meaning no bullet train,” I groan. I see Kaiba’s questioning face. “It’s a mode of transportation. We can probably show you later.”

Shizuka speaks up again. “How well do you know this sorcerer?”  
“Not as well as I would like. He’s some two hundred years old, with a fetish for stealing away children he considers ‘too pretty’ to grow up. I hear he turns them to stone to forever capture their beauty.”  
“Damn, hasn’t he heard of Kodak?” I sweatdrop at their expressions. “I’m shutting up now.”

“There’s no way for you to pinpoint his location?”  
“I can sense the sorcerer’s magic when it is close by, but no better than that.”  
Shizuka’s pouty expression makes a return as she thinks. I can’t help but smile, or I do until I sense Kaiba staring at me. I feel my cheeks heat up against my will. We match eyes a moment, those endless blue steal my breath. I look away.

What is wrong with me?

“I guess we could buy bikes. It’s faster than walking at least.”  
I look up at Shizuka’s words. How could she not notice what just happened? Was it just me? Am I going insane? Did his singing screw my head over after all? Wait a minute...

“Hey, Kaiba? How come your singing didn’t blow our heads up or something?”  
“Big brother that’s gross!”  
“It’s a valid question!” We both look to Kaiba, waiting for his answer.  
“I did not intend my spell for you. My voice works not only on the manipulation of vibration and sound waves, but also to the will of the spell I sing.”  
“So those pretty songs you were singing to the squid were attack spells?” How does she ask that with a smile? Oh right, she didn’t see what I saw last night.  
“They were,” is all he says, like it’s no big deal. Why is he looking at me like that? I didn’t say anything!

“Katsuya, if you’re feeling better we should get going.”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m good, sis.” I stand and brush the sand off. “See? Good as new.”

Who am I kidding? This is way out of our league. I don’t care if she can summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon; it’s insane for us to go along with this!  
We’re going to blow the money we’ve been saving all year to hike across the country with a guy who sings Death Scales like a kid sings ‘Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star’ because his brother got netted by a pedophile who likes art a little too much!

WHY AM I GOING ALONG WITH THIS?

Damn you, legs! Stop walking!

I give up after going another twenty steps. I have no idea why I can’t stop. So what if Kaiba is walking closer to Shizuka than I like, and that his tail looks real good in my pants? So what if I can’t hear a word they’re saying cause I’m lagging behind too much? And so what that you could bounce a yen piece off his ass?  
ARGH! I’m going insane!

“Big brother! Stop lagging! We won’t be able to travel when it gets too dark!”  
“Coming!” I grunt and catch up. At least now I don’t have to stare at Kaiba’s back...end...  
DAMMIT!

“Katsuya, are you okay? Do your injuries still hurt? You look like you’re in pain.”  
“I’m fine, sis.” I smile at her. “I’m just thinking. That’s all.”  
This is going to be a loooong journey.

~*~

Wow. That’s a lot of coppers. Guess they found the bodies.  
I suddenly feel sick. Really, really sick. I try to swallow it down, but images from last night keep coming back to me. I feel a cold sweat break out on my brow.  
I need to throw up.

“Back in a sec!” I shout and run off before Shizuka or Kaiba can respond. I thank God that we’re right next to the gas station. I dash into the restroom and empty my stomach into the toilet. I swallow and dry heave. My chest and sides hurt. I still see them.  
Red and gray and red and white and red...

I wince from a sudden sob. My vision blurs and tears run down my face. It’s just now hitting me what happened. I saw a bunch of guys, human beings, freakin’ DIE! Die in a really gruesome way in front of my eyeballs!  
My back hits the stall wall. More sobs rack my body. I slide down to the cold floor and wrap my arms around myself.

I haven’t cried in a long time.

 

I’m not sure how long I stay in the bathroom, but I feel like total crap when I leave. Even after repeatedly splashing my face with cold water.  
Shizuka rushes up and hugs me when I’m finally out. “Katsuya! Are you okay? You were in there for a while!”  
“Yeah, I’m okay... I just felt sick, but I’m better now.”  
“Are you okay to travel? Do you want to go back?”  
I snort. “Oh please, like I’d let you go off on your own. I’m good to go, okay?”  
“Okay... But if you start feeling sick like that again, you tell me.”  
“Yes, mom.” I laugh when she smacks me on the arm. I feel a little better now.

While I had been bawling like a girl who lost her cherry, Shizuka and Kaiba had located the local bike merchant. Not that Kaiba was any help, I’m sure.  
It’s lucky for us the elderly storeowner is having a sale to get rid of some of the older models. We grab a black one and get a blue one for half off. And don’t ask me how, but sis convinced the guy to give us an adult bike caddy for half off as well.  
I’m beginning to suspect my sister isn’t as innocent as I thought.

“Shizuka has exceptional negotiation skills.”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.” I scratch the back of my neck as we watch her bargain the man down a couple hundred yen. “I have no idea where she gets it from.”

Whoa! When did he start standing so close to me?!  
I quickly step away under the guise of looking at bike chains. I swallow. It feels like he’s burning holes into the back of my head.  
Oh God...I can feel his eyes going down my body. He can’t be checking me out!

I jump when my arm is touched. “GAH! Don’t do that to me!”  
Shizuka giggles. “You were completely out of it. Come on, let’s go. It’s almost four already.”  
“Man, no wonder I’m starvin’! We didn’t have lunch, you know.”  
“Grab a sandwich from your bag then. Kaiba and I already ate so we only have to wait on you.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I can take a hint. I’ll hurry up.”

The buzz of the town is the dead gang. There’s not a place you can sit and not hear people speculating about it. The most popular theory, according to Shizuka who is a typical girly gossip, is drugs of the experimental kind. Some figure it must have caused their hearts to beat so fast and their blood pressure to build up so high that all the vessels in their heads blew at once.

I only eat half of my sandwich.

It’s a quarter after four when we finally get going. I’m on the black bike pulling Kaiba and our luggage along in the caddy, and Shizuka’s on the blue bike. I slip on a pair of sunglasses to shade my eyes and sigh. I just know this isn’t going to be any fun. I’m gonna get all hot and sweaty and it won’t be for good reasons. Ugh, I’m going to need a shower afterwards too.

“Hey, sis? What if it rains?”  
“I figured we’d just pitch the tents and weather it out.”  
“Oh.”  
“You’re going to have to share with Kaiba, you know.”  
“WHAT?”  
She laughs. “I’m a girl! You can’t expect me to share!”  
“No fair using that excuse!”  
“Hey, you’re in my debt since I was the one who thought to bring the tents before we left Domino.”  
I stick my tongue at her. “Whatever.”

I swallow. I don’t know how I’m going to handle sharing a small tent with him.

~*~

“Remind me never to go camping again. If I get Poison Ivy on my butt I’m gonna be PO’ed,” I complain as I put away the toilet paper.  
Shizuka just laughs. “Poison Ivy is only native to North America, big brother. You’ll be fine.”  
“Poison Ivy?” asks Kaiba.  
“It’s a plant that eighty-five percent of the population is allergic to. It makes you really itchy and gives bad rashes. We don’t have any here so you don’t have to worry about it. Oh! I know! I’ll show you the plants we do have that you shouldn’t touch!” She grabs him by the hand and pulls him along behind her. I feel something sharp shoot into my belly.  
I bite the inside of my cheek. I refuse to be jealous over a...a cod!

I busy myself with fixing up the insides of our tents. It’s too warm to sleep with the sleeping bags closed right now, so I spread them out instead.  
Damn. Like this I don’t really have a way of separating our sleeping areas. He better not roll around.  
I hope I don’t roll around.

I’m already settled down for bed when they get back about fifteen minutes later. I listen as Kaiba crawls inside. There’s the sound of cloth as he undresses then lies down.  
It’s hard to sleep. I can feel his body heat, hear his breath. Maybe if I just keep my eyes closed...

A warmth on my ear.  
A hand on my chest.  
A hot tongue on my neck.  
I moan and try to open my eyes.  
Teeth slowly scrape across my bare shoulder, that hand moving down my stomach at the same time.  
My eyes open to meet two brilliant orbs of endless ocean. Waves of passion and lust crash into each other in a storm of need.  
“Kaiba...?”

“Katsuya, wake up.”  
“Huh? Wha?” I jerk up and find Shizuka next to me. For some reason she has a huge grin on her face.  
“I thought we should get an early start. Wash up and grab some breakfast.”  
“Sure, sure.” I rub my eyes. “Where’s Kaiba?”  
“He’s already waiting in the caddy, so don’t take too long.”

The entire morning I feel like she’s giggling about something I should know about.  
Aw geez...I hope she didn’t notice that I was a little...excited. That’s way too embarrassing!  
I need to throw her attention off of me.

“Hey, Kaiba! Tell us about yourself.” Man, I can feel him glaring at the back of my head. “C’mon! You know all about us. It’s only fair.”  
“I don’t think we should force him if he’s not comfortable with it, Katsuya.”  
I pout. I want to know more about him. Even if I won’t understand what he’s going on about...

I don’t even know his favorite color.

~*~

We follow the directions the compass points in for several days, passing the time by telling Kaiba about anything and everything under the sun. He has a damn good memory too.  
Our muscles stopped being sore a while back. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not though.  
I now worship truck stops and 24-hour businesses. And coffee. If you need to stay awake for roadtrips, coffee is the way to go. I suggest trying Hazelnut.

“You okay back there, Kaiba? We can stop for a break if you need to stretch your legs.” I glance over my shoulder and feel my mouth go dry. His eyes haven’t lost their intenseness. Those dreams I keep having aren’t any help either.  
“That would be good.”  
“It doesn’t look like we’re too far from the city. How about we wait until we’re there?” suggests sis.

So we pit stop in some town I didn’t catch the name of. We visit a gas station to freshen up then locate a small diner to get something different to eat. I don’t know about anyone else, but I can only eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for so long.  
I groan as I sink into the booth. “I feel like I’ve been biking for freakin’ ever. I vote we never do this again.”  
Shizuka sits next to me and picks up a menu. “We should do this with a car next time! It’ll be more fun then!”  
“It’s not right for you to be so perky after all that exercise...” I grumble then lay my head down on the table. “Just get me something easy to digest.”

After lunch, we stop by a laundry mat to wash our clothes then head to a small store to restock on toilet paper and anything else Shizuka thinks we need. We’re back on the road around three hours later. On the way out of town, Kaiba freezes in his tracks.  
“What is it?” I ask. He has a strange look on his face. It chills me.  
“I sense the sorcerer’s magic.”

Before I know it we’re standing outside an old warehouse. It smells of rusted steel, oil, and grease. “Okay, sis, you stay here and we’ll check it out.”  
“Nice try, but I’m going in. Besides, you’re the one who should stay out here. You don’t have magic.”  
“I’m not having my sister walk headlong into danger!”  
She glares at me with her hands on her hips. “I can take care of myself! I’ve been practicing and making pacts with new Spirits!”  
“What? When?”  
“While you were being lazy and sleeping.”  
Did becoming a Summoner increase her endurance or something? Cause this is ridiculous.

The metal door slides open with a low groan. “Both of you come in.” With that, Kaiba disappears inside. We hurry to catch up.

It’s quiet, cold, and creepy. It looks like the place is used to store old construction equipment. I catch the sound of...Duel Monster commands? “Shit! Kids are in here!”  
We rush deeper inside, our footsteps echoing off the walls in angry shouts.

It looks like a sixth grade fieldtrip, only the students forgot the teachers.

“The sorcerer’s minion is nearly here.”  
I curse when Kaiba says that. I don’t need to be a genius to be able to tell who the targets are. It’s a two-on-one Duel, and the two are a pair of twins who are pretty enough to be models.  
Shizuka runs in ahead of me. “You have to get out of here! It’s dangerous!”  
“Don’t just stand there gaping!” I push a few of them towards the exit. “Some bad guys are headed here! Get out!”

We all freeze when the room shakes with a loud THUMP. That can’t be good.  
THUMP.  
THUMP.  
Kaiba comes to stand next to me, his body tense and eyes narrow.  
THUMP.  
THUMP.  
THUMP.  
It’s here.

It looks a lot like Stone Guardian, only it’s made of metal instead of rock. The damn thing has to be nine feet tall!  
A sharp note cuts through the air. The monster stumbles back as the song hits him.

“Flee!” At his command, the children make a run for it.  
“Sis! Stick with them in case there are more!”  
“But what about—”  
“Protect those kids!” I know she has a better chance of keeping them safe than I do.  
She nods and guides them out.

Kaiba keeps singing in short bursts to hold him back, but he’s not doing any real damage. “What can I do?” I run up beside him.  
He coughs harshly into his hand. “Be useful.” He shoves something into my mouth.  
I swallow.

Colors.  
Yellow, red, blue, white...flickering all around me, dancing to music I can’t hear.  
A starburst winks in the distance. It floats closer and closer until it engulfs me in its light.  
“Is it power you want, little warrior? Power like the one who kissed your hair and filled your heart?”  
“Who...?” I can’t see anyone...just fire.  
“Is it what you wish? Tell me now or be gone.”  
“Yes, I want to help!”  
“So be it. Recite the contract.”  
“But I don’t know any—” But wait. I do. I do know.

“Lord of passion and lust,  
Lord of love and betrayal,  
With your ever-burning flame  
Grant unto me my desires.  
A will that controls heat and fire,  
A body with the strength and speed to consume all.  
Lord of the crimson tongue,  
I pledge to you my hallow soul.  
Take me as your vessel and be reborn!”

Something inside me changes.  
The chill in the air disappears.  
My body quivers. I’ve never felt so strong.

Pain bites into my side. I scream, my eyes snap open. That monster is standing right in front of me. I distantly hear Kaiba yelling my name, but he’s hard to hear over the roaring of blood and fire between my ears. A quick glance tells me metal-head morphed his arm into a blade. A blade covered in my blood, the tip embedded in the floor. I grab him about where a hilt should be and turn up the heat.  
“RAAAWR!”  
I smirk. “Yeah! See how you like it, asshole!” I’m too high on adrenaline to feel the pain anymore. It’s almost funny how Tin Man on Steroids stumbles back, flailing.  
I hold up my new toy. It’s as light as cotton to me. “Let’s rumble!”

I laugh. The fire in my belly is dancing higher, hotter. My flame sword cuts through the monster like he’s jelly.  
A cool touch brings me to a standstill. It’s a splash of cold water to my senses.

“He’s dead, Katsuya.”  
“Oh.” Looks like those last few dozen strokes weren’t needed.  
“You’re injured.”  
“Yeah, I forgot.” I collapse against him.

Even oblivion is warm now.


	4. Chapter 4

Ow.  
Do I have a hangover or what?

Thankfully, the room is dim when I open my eyes. I find the ocean staring at me.  
“About time.” Kaiba crosses his arms over his chest.  
“Well excuuuuse me, your highness.” I close my eyes again and the pain dulls down. “What happened?”  
“You passed out from blood loss. It’s been three days.”  
“Three days?!” I shoot into an upright position and gape at him.  
“You had used an indiscriminate amount of energy while injured. It’s not surprising.”

I touch my side, but there’s no wound. “What the? I know I was hit right here!” I examine myself but all I find are my old scars from junior high.  
“The blonde girl-child who had been dueling the targets healed you. We’re currently in her place of residence under the graces of her grandfather.”  
“Huh?”  
“The situation was desperate. I realized the girl-child had the touch of a Healer, so I awoke her powers with a seed.” He leans forward suddenly, his hands on either side of my hips.  
My mouth is instantly dry. He’s close...!  
“Are you well now, Katsuya?”

I feel my pulse speed up. The fire in my belly begins dancing. I’m lost in his eyes again. Those eyes that swallow me like a tsunami.  
I think I’m drowning.

The sound of voices breaks us apart. God, I hope I’m not blushing.  
“Big brother!”  
I can’t help but grin when Shizuka pounces me with a hug. “Hey, sis. Sorry for worrying you like that, but I’m good now.”  
“I’m so relieved you’re awake! I was really scared when I saw you like that. Then after you were healed Kaiba was sick and there wasn’t anything anyone could do.”  
“Whoa, whoa. Kaiba, you were sick?” Now that I’m really looking at him, he’s thinner than he was just a few days ago.  
“Merely a side-effect of producing seeds in close succession. I will be fine.” His tone makes it clear that the subject is closed.

“Big brother, this is the girl who saved you.”  
Good ol’ Shizuka; leave it to her to break the tension. I check out my savior. She’s around twelve with bright blonde hair done up in pigtails, blue eyes, and freckles. I’m guessing American—she looks arrogant enough. Cute, as far as little girls go anyway.  
“I’m Rebecca Hawkins. You’re amazing! Your natural body temperature is 114.3° Fahrenheit! Anyone else would be dead! Cooked vegetables!”  
“Wow! Really? My temp’s that high?”  
“I’d love to have a look at your DNA!”  
“Huh?” That doesn’t sound like any twelve year olds I know.  
“Excuse her, she’s just excited.”

The speaker is an old man with short gray hair and a mustache. He looks like the sort of grandpa who always sneaks you cookies before dinner.  
“I’m Professor Arthur Hawkins. My granddaughter Rebecca is a university graduate so don’t expect her to speak like other children.”  
“You’re kidding me?” Boy, I feel stupid. I’m struggling with tenth year and the pipsqueak is out of college.  
The professor smiles. “I kid you not. Now, I’m sure you’re hungry and it’s nearly dinner as it is. If you’re feeling up to it, you can join us on the back patio.”  
“Sounds great! I’m starvin’!”

“Not until you have a bath, mister.”  
“Aww, sis!”  
“Bath then food, that’s an order. Kaiba, could you be a dear and help him in case he relapses?”  
Kaiba looks more than ready to protest until Shizuka pulls out her puppy eyes. From the look on his face I’d say he thinks helping me out is beneath him. Hmph. Jerk.  
“It’s fine, I can take care of myself. The high and mighty doesn’t need to lower himself to my level.” I know. It’s a low blow. But he pisses me off.

Kaiba’s jaw tenses. “Are you implying something, cur?”  
“I’m not implying anything. I’m STATING you’re an asshole!”  
His fist tightens and his muscles bunch.  
Mister Hawkins steps in between us. “I think you boys need to calm down. You’re both still a little strung up from your ordeals. Kaiba, go ahead and have a seat on the patio, I’ll help Jounouchi-kun. I’m sure you girls can manage the kitchen without me.”

A couple minutes later and Grandpa Hawkins is giving me a tour of the guest bathroom. It’s pretty dang nice. Huge mirror, big sinks, awesome bath. It must have cost a good bit to make in the first place. “So what brings you to Japan? Work?”  
“Vacation. A friend was kind enough to lend me his summer house.”  
“Oh, that’s cool. Um, are you okay with...all this that’s going on...?” Out of the blue? Maybe. But I think it’s best to air the laundry out before it rains.  
“Hmmm, I am worried,” he admits. “This sounds like dangerous business you’re caught up in. But I can sympathize. My son was MIA in an overseas war when Rebecca was only a year old. I would have jumped at the chance to find him if it had been possible. But you’re all still children yourselves, and I wouldn’t like to see anything happen to you.”  
“Well it’s not like we’re helpless, you don’t have to worry like that.”  
“I would worry even if you became gods. Children are meant to be protected and loved, not sent to do battle. That is the duty of an adult. But I understand there is no one you can turn to, and I will help as much as I can.”  
I perk up. “You’ll help us?”  
“I can’t do much, but I can give you a ride to where you’re going.”  
“That’s great! No more biking!” I could cry from joy!  
Grandpa Hawkins smiles. “I trust you can bathe yourself. I’ll be right out the door if you need anything.”

Aah, alone at last! Hot damn! When did I get so buff? This is like that scene in Spider-Man! Whoa, I got some nice abs. Get me a bottle-opener `cause I got a six-pack.

Oh. Right. Bath time.

~*~

At dinner, Shizuka catches me up on everything that happened while I was asleep; like Kaiba’s case of spontaneous malnutrition. I don’t know whether to kiss him or kick him for doing it. On one hand, I could have died if I hadn’t had immediate treatment. On the other hand, Kaiba could have died from stealing his own minerals.  
Maybe I’ll do both. Kick him first then kiss him or vice-versa. Yeah right, like I’ll ever kiss that jerk. I’m all beneath him and crap like that.

“Katsuya, are you listening?”  
“Huh? Oh, sorry, sis. I zoned out.”  
Shizuka frowns. “Are you still tired? Maybe you should lie back down?”  
I shake my head. “Nah, I’m fine. I just need to go clear my head.” I push away from the table and walk down the patio stairs. We’re no longer near the beach anymore, but Grandpa Hawkins mentioned a lake. I decide to go check it out.

The summerhouse is on high ground, so I have to take more stairs to get to the lake. It’s pretty nice atmosphere. I lean against the rock wall that the stairs were built into and look out at the water. Everything is dyed red from the sunset. The houses on the other side of the lake are covered in shadows.  
I hear someone walking down the stairs in slow, even steps. It’s Kaiba.

He doesn’t even look at me when he walks past. I try not to stare too much at his ass as he moves into the water. He stays under for several minutes before coming back up. My relief that he didn’t drown is overshadowed by the look of longing and loneliness on his face, but the emotion is snuffed out and I’m left to wonder if I hadn’t imagined it.  
I stop wondering when he looks at me. I feel butterflies in my stomach. Forget the butterflies, I have cicada in there! I swallow loudly when he lifts out of the water and heads right for me. The water hugs his body, caressing dips and hard curves to disappear in the elastic band of those damn borrowed trunks. I swallow again.

Kaiba stops and raises a brow. He looks amused. I’m immediately annoyed.  
“Do you see something you like, Katsuya?”  
“What?!” I am NOT blushing, dammit!  
“Is something wrong then? You are always staring at me.”  
“Wrong? I’ll say!” Suddenly all the frustration I’ve been feeling peaks. I can’t stop my mouth. “What the hell have you done to me? I feel like I’m burning inside when I look at you! It’s that singing of yours, isn’t it?! You cast some sort of spell, right?!” I feel some satisfaction. He looks surprised at my outburst.  
“A spell? Heh. What was that word your sister used?” He smirks. “Why are you so dense?”  
“Excuse me, fish-face?! Ah!” Why didn’t I see him move? He had to be two yards away! I’m sure I have to be stronger, but for some reason I’m trapped between the wall and his body.  
“I will answer your question, Katsuya.” His cool breath tickles my lips; his eyes become my world. “There was no spell. You are enamored with me.”

It’s strange. He tastes like mountain water fresh from snowfall, new and sharp and cool. It’s a drink I’m instantly addicted to.  
I almost whine when our mouths part. I lick my lips. “Enamored, huh...?” It’s an effort to speak. It feels like we did a lot more than share a single kiss. “What about you?”  
“I’m used to getting what I want.”  
“Excuse me?!” Okay, mood’s ruined. Game over. “I’m not just some sort of easy lay, you know!” I shove him away, or try to. His hands catch my wrists then he pins them to the wall. All I see are his eyes.

“Your language is tricky, Katsuya. I’ve angered you again.”  
“Then maybe your dumb ass should stop talking!”  
“I don’t plan to keep talking.” His lips are on mine, his tongue pushing its way inside my mouth. A battle of wills begins. Our tongues twine and curl and we’re fighting for dominance over the other. I break from his grasp to pull him against me, our hips grind together making us both moan with need and pleasure and so much lust that I think I’m drowning in it all.  
We break to breathe. I’ve never had such an intense kiss.

“This body...how?”  
“I’ll show you.” I guide his hands over my body, showing him where and how to touch, then demonstrating on his. Oh god, petting’s never been this good.  
He’s hard and full in my hand. Kaiba must have one hell of a tail or something. “Touch me...” I try not to beg, but I want him so badly. I gasp when Kaiba wraps his hand around my aching shaft and pumps it firmly. Man, he’s a quick study.

It seems like only seconds and an eternity at the same time. Then we’re cumming and it’s hot and slick and he’s pulsing in my hand; our cries muffled by a deep kiss.

I don’t remember sitting down or curling up in his arms. It feels safe and whole, like I found a missing part of myself.  
God, don’t let this be a dream.

~*~

Ack! Sun! Bright! Turn off!  
I bury my face in my pillow to save myself. Wait. Pillow? And a faint smell of the sea. I pry my face out and look around. I’m definitely in bed, but it’s not the one I originally slept in.

OH MY GOD IT WASN’T A DREAM!

I had mutual masturbation with Kaiba!  
The sound of the shower reaches my ears and I spot the trunks Kaiba was wearing on the carpet. Okay, one mystery solved.  
Second mystery: How am I going to explain this one?  
I flush at the cum staining my shirt, which, by the way, is on the floor. Yeah, I’m not getting out of this without saying something.

An act of Mission Impossible later and I’m back in my room, just to get totally busted by Shizuka, who is reading a book on my bed. She smiles. It looks impish. “So, are you boyfriends?”  
“That’s not something I want my little sister asking me.” I blush way too easily now. Stupid high core temperature.  
“I’m so happy for you!”  
I rummage around for clean clothes while she goes on about how mopey I’ve been. “So you’re not freaked, sis?”  
“We’ve become Homo Superior who use magic and fight monsters out of B-movies. You being homosexual isn’t going to ‘freak’ me. Besides, I could guess by whom you looked at when we went to the pool.”  
My relief overrides feeling irked that she reads me even better than I thought. The last thing I wanted to be was at odds with her.

“The last load of laundry will be done during breakfast. Are you sure you’re ready to travel, Katsuya?”  
“Yeah, I’m good for it. We’re going to be in a car anyways.”  
“Motor home, big brother. I guess you were too busy thinking about Kaiba to remember.” She winks and makes a run for the door.  
“Get back here, you little scamp! I’ll teach you to tease me!”

I chase after her and literally run into Kaiba, giving Shizuka her chance to escape the Dreaded Tickle Supreme™. “Ow!” That was like hitting a brick wall! Before I can even pick myself up, Kaiba is hauling me to my feet by my collar. “Hey! What the hell is your problem?”  
“Who gave you permission to leave?” His eyes are cold and angry.  
“Permission?! That’s it! I’m kicking yer ass right here, right now!” I break away and throw the first punch. Maybe a bruised jaw will knock him down a notch!  
But Kaiba opens his mouth and blasts a single note. My whole body freezes; I can’t even blink.  
He grabs my chin. His voice is harsh like sandpaper. “You are my other. Show some manners.”

Huh?

“Breakfast! And make sure any laundry you have left is in the hamper!” Rebecca, I could kiss you right now.  
“We will discuss this later.” Kaiba releases the spell with a short note then goes to the dining room ahead of me.

My knees feel weak. Why is my heart still pounding?  
“What the hell just happened?”


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t think a chainsaw can cut through the atmosphere around us right now.

The girls ignore it by occupying themselves with Rebecca’s laptop. Apparently the American girl’s hobby is keeping track of some gaming company. I don’t see what’s so interesting about it, but Shizuka is fascinated.

Unfortunately, my activity is trying not to look at Kaiba. It’s pretty difficult since he’s right next to me. He’s glaring hard enough to burn a hole in the sun.  
It’s partially my fault. I’ve avoided ‘discussing’ our situation for three hours already. It’s not exactly something I want to talk about in front of other people.

It’s amazing how you notice a place is NOT private when you really want that privacy. I would love to be under a rock at the moment.

A strong hand grabs my wrist and yanks me out of my seat. “Hey! Kaiba! Stop that!” I’m dragged towards the only bedroom this house-on-wheels has. “What are you doing? Shizuka! Some help here!”  
“You boys look like you need to talk things out.”  
“Seriously,” chirps in Rebecca. “It’s so tense between you, facing down a Blue Eyes White Dragon would be easier.”

Kaiba slams the door closed behind us and shoves me onto the bed.  
“You’re jumping on thin ice, Kaiba! You better stop manhandling me!”  
“Be silent.”  
“No! I will not be treated like some kind of dog!” I watch him frown to himself. Maybe I’m finally getting through to him?  
“It’s a good comparison. I’ll call you Pup.”  
“WHAT?! NO!” I have got to stop letting him trap me between x-surface and his body.  
“Yes,” he purrs low in my ear, making a shiver run up my spine. “It suits you.”

If all our arguments are going to end with him kissing the daylights outta me, it might almost be worth him being a high and mighty prick. Almost.  
I break the kiss. “Stop that! I’m still pissed off here!”  
“Why?”  
“Because I won’t be treated like property! I’m my own man and I don’t take orders just because you think you’re in charge.”  
“You will soon learn that I am, Pup.”  
“Fu—” My protests are cut off by his mouth and tongue. I can’t find the strength to push him away. WHY did I teach him to touch me like that?

He stops.  
What the hell?  
Kaiba pulls off, looking through the wall. Is something out there?  
He’s out the door before I know it.

“Halt the carriage!”  
“Kaiba, what is it?” asks my concerned sister. Everyone gathers into the main area once the vehicle has stopped.  
Grandpa Hawkins looks worried too. “What’s wrong, Kaiba?”  
“I sense someone.” With those words he’s exits the home entirely.  
“Wait for me!” Why did I say that? I must be insane after all.  
Shizuka runs after us. “Me too!”  
“Wait here, Grandpa.” Great, now we have a whole Hero Party. Isn’t that dandy?

“What sort of person are you sensing?” `Cause like hell we’re walking into danger without knowing what it is.  
“Someone from home.”  
There’s much surprise all around. “Another Siren?”  
“Possibly.”

We reach a river that wasn’t far from the road. I guess that explains why whoever it is would be here. I have no idea which river this is, but I do know that most of them connect to the sea at some point or another.  
The surface swirls like a whirlpool but there’s a shadow coming UP, then there’s some guy standing ON the water. He looks strangely like the Deep Sea Warrior with a few upgrades.  
Kaiba doesn’t look too happy to see him. “Gansley, what are you doing here? Were you not assigned to protect the Southern Border?”  
Gansley’s voice is deep and the guy sounds like he has a whole city block on his shoulder. “Why yes, Master Kaiba, I was. But I realized I had something more important to do.”

MASTER Kaiba?

“What do you think they’re saying, Rebecca?”  
“I’m not sure, but Kaiba sounds livid.”  
“Wait, you guys don’t understand them?” What’s going on now?  
Rebecca’s eyes light up. “You can understand them? All we hear is something like murring!”

“—is punishable by death, Gansley!”  
Whoa! What’s been going on behind my back?  
“I’ll just have to take you with me!” Gansley dashes in like a piranha on speed!  
Kaiba sidesteps and sings a sharp note but Gansley just shakes it off! My body’s moving before the situation even sinks in.  
I’m between them, bringing my hands up to ward off a fin that looks sharper than a katana. I’m suddenly holding fire.  
Gansley screams and leaps away, holding the arm that the fin is attached to. “A Sun Warrior?”  
Shizuka raises her voice, “Dolithe!” The ground shakes and a huge barbarian of stone shoots out of the ground, snatching Gansley.  
Gansley struggles and yells. “I never thought you would lower yourself to awakening mere humans, Master Kaiba!”  
“I never thought you would betray the Royal Family. Katsuya, remove his mask.”

A quick yank and Gansley’s sorry mug is exposed to everyone. He looks pretty geeky actually. More like a financer than a warrior or guard.  
Kaiba smirks at him. “That’s where the enchantment was placed, correct?” His answer was a snarl. “Are you alone in this endeavor or are there others?”  
Gansley refuses to say a word.  
“Then accept your fate.”

He sings, I feel my heart tremble, then that first night plays itself over again. Gansley’s head explodes.  
The girls scream, the barbarian dissolves back into the ground. The body falls with a thump, blood pooling around it.  
My legs stop holding me up and I hit my knees. Sick. I feel sick again. I throw up.  
“Pup?” He’s rubbing my back. I think the girls are crying.

“Oh my god! Kaiba, you killed him!” Shizuka sounds horrified, not that I blame her.  
“He was an assassin; I had to.” I hate it when he answers in that matter-of-fact tone.  
I look up at him. “Why...what is...?”  
“To my understanding, treason against the Royal Family is punishable by death in all land-bound cultures. It is the same in ours.”  
“Wait...you saying that...that you’re...”  
“I am the heir to Atlantis.”

Well, shit. He IS royalty. That explains the attitude.

~*~

It’s night before we’re on the road again. I gave Grandpa Hawkins the short version of events when we got back, then he took the rest of the day to counsel Rebecca and Shizuka. He wanted me in on the session too, but I like to think I already came to terms with things on my own. I didn’t feel as sick as I did the first time in any case.  
I’m sitting on the bed with Kaiba, the door firmly closed for the girls’ benefit. “Did you really have to do that in front of them?”  
“It was that harmful to them?”  
“Yes! What? You think it’s normal to see people blow up?”  
“Death is a natural part of the life cycle, weather by natural or unnatural causes.”  
“God dammit, Kaiba! Get a clue! Stop being a fish for a moment and—shit!” I can’t tell him to be human, cause he isn’t. And from what Gansley said, they don’t think too highly of us.

“I cannot understand your point of view. I have had to kill assassins since I was a child; it’s them or me. It’s as simple as that.”  
“I just mean, couldn’t you have sent them away or something BEFORE doing it?”

Why is this so hard for him to understand? I don’t want to think that he’s no better than a cold-blooded fish! “Don’t you remember being innocent?” I don’t know where the words came from, but I can tell I hit the nail on the head.  
“I...don’t think I do.”  
“Kaiba...”  
“I’ve been groomed to be heir since I was ten. There was no room for innocence, not when I had to learn to pass judgment and to wage war on both battlefield and behind closed doors.”  
“I thought that sort of thing was done from birth?”  
“It is, for the eldest child. He was kidnapped six years ago.”  
I don’t know how I know but... “The sorcerer?”  
“Yes. I was able to escape, but Noa was not. It was due to his efforts that I got away at all.”  
“Damn, Kaiba, I’m sorry...”  
He shakes his head. “There is nothing to be done now. I can only try to retrieve Mokuba.”

I cup his face in my hands so he has to look at me. I gaze into his eyes to find the water there rippling with emotions, like someone throwing stones into a pond. “You’re actually pretty warm under that facade of ice, huh?” I watch his eyes widen in disbelief and insult. A smile pulls at my lips. “Deny it all you want, but I know. I can feel it. I’m your other, right?”

His other...I think I understand what it means now. Grammatically speaking, it’s terrible language...not that I can talk about grammar. Aside from that, I think it’s his way of saying he likes me.  
I never thought I would fall for someone like him. He’s a jerk, overbearing, secretive, a literal Royal Pain... I really am insane.

“You are accurate on account that you are my other, Pup.”  
“Stop calling me that! I will wipe that smirk off your face!” Riiiiight, us arguing equals me getting my wits kissed from me. Good job, Katsuya.

 

After a while, I offer to drive so Grandpa Hawkins can catch some Z’s. It’s not the most legal thing in the world, but no one will notice if I stick to the speed limit. I tuck Shizuka and Rebecca back under their blankets on the foldout bed before heading up front with Kaiba and a big cup of Irish Cream coffee.  
The roads are pretty eerie at night.

I turn on the radio and scan for a J-pop station. “I could use some Hamasaki Ayumi right now.”  
“Who?”  
“She’s a popular singer. I think sis told you about her a while back.”  
“Ah, yes. The one who sings that song Hanabi.”  
“That’s her. I prefer her faster songs though.” I finally track the station down and tap my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of Siam Shade’s ‘1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou’. “You’re concentrating a little hard there, Kaiba. It’s just a song.”  
“This tune sounds promising.”  
I can’t say I’m surprised. He uses his voice to fight, so naturally new songs would be a fresh source for him.

‘Ue O Muite Aruko’ pops on.

/It’s all because of you,  
I’m feeling sad and blue.  
You went away,  
Now my life is just a rainy day./

“Kaiba...after we rescue your brother, you’re going back, right? To Atlantis, I mean.”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh.” I can see him staring at me from the corner of my eye.  
“You will not come with me?”  
“I can’t. I have my life here.”  
“That is unacceptable, Pup.”  
“Don’t you start acting like an ass again! And don’t call me that!”  
“You will accompany me, and that’s final.”  
I grip the steering wheel hard. “I said I can’t! First off, I can’t live in the water.”  
“A flaw I can fix easily enough.”  
I grit my teeth. “And I can’t leave my friends and family behind either. I have obligations.”  
“You are my other, you will come.”  
I resist the urge to bang my head against something. “Just forget it.”

/Now my eyes are filled with tears,  
And I’m wishing you were here with me./

Yeah, right. Like I’ll miss his pompous ass.

The sun peaks over the horizon.  
I’ve never seen a sunrise before... so how come I’m not happy to see it?

/You took your love away from me.  
You took your love away from me.../


	6. Chapter 6

Nagano City, nice place to live.  
As long as you stay out of the forest surrounding the mountain, where there have been stories about missing children for around four generations or so.

According to Kaiba’s compass, the sorcerer is holed up INSIDE the mountain. Now, as gung-ho as Kaiba is to go charging in to get his brother back, I’m exhausted. I’ve been switching off in the driver’s seat with Grandpa Hawkins for the last few days to get us here as quickly as possible.

“We’re taking today off and that’s damn well final. Grandpa was nice enough to rent us a great room to relax in, and I’m going to definitely sleep in that bed.” I stop Kaiba from protesting with a finger on his lips. “No. I’m tired. I’m going to sleep, get something good to eat, shower, THEN we can go to Mount Minakami. You can sightsee with the others if you want.”  
To tell the truth, I rather be sleeping WITH Kaiba, but that’s not an option. Not when I know it would make his leaving all that much harder on me.  
Kaiba scowls. “So sleep!” He slams the door closed behind him.  
I sigh and grab my bag. I knew he would catch on that I’m more or less avoiding him. We haven’t so much as kissed in three days. “Damn, no helping it...” I head up to the hotel room. Shizuka said it has an awesome view of the mountain.

I have the room to myself for the meantime. Shizuka and Rebecca went to the park to get some swimming in at the public pool before doing some shopping, Grandpa Hawkins is doing maintenance on the motor home, and Kaiba...I don’t know where he went.  
That could be why I can’t sleep even though I’m as tired as all get out. Dammit, this isn’t fair.

The door opens and closes quietly; it must be Grandpa. Except it’s Kaiba, with his eyes screaming for a fight.  
I sit up, feeling a little irritated. “I said I need to sleep.” He slams me back onto the bed. “What did I say about manhandling me?!” How can he be so fast? I’ve never even seen him run yet he can still move like lightning!  
Then he’s kissing me and stealing my breath. His hands are everywhere, touching, feeling, making me moan and buck. Don’t do this to me!

I push him away. “Stop!” I’m panting, my blood is roaring between my ears and in my groin, but his quiet voice manages to be heard over it all.  
“We may die tomorrow.”  
My heart misses a beat. He’s right. God dammit, he’s right.  
He kisses me again. Gentle this time, coaxing. “Show me...show me how.”

We slowly undress. Our mouths, hands, and tongues trace over newly exposed skin, tracing dips and curves, teasing, tasting.  
I stroke my hands over his erection. God, it’s been a while. I hope I can handle him. I push him onto his back and kiss the wet tip. I feel a shiver of pleasure when he moans. I lick and kiss and suck all over it, he tastes just incredible. I can’t even describe it. I swallow him.  
“Ah!” His hands bury themselves in my hair.  
I smirk around my full mouth and bob up and down, sucking hard. Moan for me, I want to hear you.

I pull off, licking my lips. Kaiba whines and glares at me for stopping. “Shh, I have something better in mind.” I reach into the bedside table and pull out the complimentary hand lotion. I slick my fingers, then snake them between my legs, making sure he can see everything. “Ahh...” I watch him as I prepare my body. His eyes have darkened to almost black with need and lust. His shaft twitches the longer he watches me.  
I can’t wait any longer! I need him!

I remove my fingers and position myself over his weeping cock. Relaxing my body with a deep breath, I lower down. “A-aah...!” I’m stretching so much!  
His hands grab my hips, but I can’t let him force me. He doesn’t know how not to hurt me. I know his fingers will leave bruises.  
My breath shudders when I’ve taken him all the way. “Kaiba...? You okay?”  
He hisses between his teeth. “Yes! Move!”  
A smile tugs my lips. I squeeze around him and I’m rewarded a hard buck. “Nh!”

He sets the pace; taking me hard and fast, letting instinct move us. The room is filled with our cries of pleasure. I hold on to him and our mouths meet; tongues twist and fight and we can taste everything.  
“AAH!” Kaiba flips us over and pounds into me. The bed rocks, the backboard thumps into the wall with every thrust. “Kaiba!” My nails press into his back. My legs wrap around him and pull him in deeper. “Kaiba!”

He kisses me with bruising force just as he slams right into my sweet spot. My vision goes white and then I’m cumming with a scream, his name on my lips. His body stiffens against mine and it’s hot and wet inside me.

“Oh God...” We’re clinging to one another, panting and living in the afterglow. We share more kisses, these gentle and tender. My heart pounds harder than it did during sex.  
We can’t die tomorrow. I can’t lose this.

~*~

From what Kaiba understands, the sorcerer recharges his power with moonlight, then uses magic during the day. It makes sense seeing as we’ve only encountered his peons during daylight hours.  
So our plan is to attack him at sundown, after he’s used some power but before he recharges. There’s only one problem...

“We’re not taking you, Rebecca!” No way does a twelve-year-old belong in a life or death situation!  
“And what are you going to do if you get sliced up again?”  
“I’ll deal with it!”  
Shizuka steps in between us and bends down to Rebecca’s level. “It’s not that we don’t want to bring you, Rebecca, but you’re so cute the sorcerer would snatch you right up!”  
“You’re just trying to butter me up.”  
Shizuka smiles. “Is it working?”  
Rebecca sighs. “I’ll stay, but only because you asked. I’m going to miss out on a lot of research material, you know.”  
Sis pats her on the head. “I’ll give you a full report when we get back.”

That was cute in such a weird way.

Grandpa Hawkins drives us to the forest early afternoon. This gives us plenty of time to make our way to the mountain and find the secret entrance.  
We give our goodbyes and a promise to write an essay about the incident, and then head into the forest. It’s so peaceful and green. Who would think an evil sorcerer lives here?  
It’s around four when one of Shizuka’s spirits locates the entrance. After pressing a small stone into the side of the mountain, a staircase reveals itself in the ground, going down.

Is it in the Bad Guy Handbook that secret, evil lairs must be dark and dreary? I feel like I’m in a 60’s horror flick. There are even TORCHES on the walls. What’s next? Gargoyles?  
Ooh, I spoke too soon. And they’re nowhere near as cool looking as the ones in the Disney series.

“Come on! I can take ya!” A sword of fire appears in my hands. Time to get to work!  
I push and slash at one. It screams when its flesh is burnt. “Whoa!” I jump back just in time to keep my guts where they belong, only getting a shallow cut on my stomach from very sharp claws.  
“Jaarlem!” A creature pulls itself out of the rock wall at Shizuka’s command. It smashes into the enemy. Screeches, the sounds of breaking stone, and Kaiba’s singing mixes in the air.

Shizuka screams when she suddenly drops through the floor.  
“Shizuka!” I try to run to her only to lose the ground beneath my own feet. “SHIT!” I can’t see anything; all I can hear is the wind whistling in my ears.  
I hit water.

Ican’tbreatheIcan’tbreathe!  
Which way is up?! Need air! Kaiba!

My hand breaks the surface and I kick hard to reach it. Land! I feel land! I crawl up, gasping and coughing, trying to breathe and expel water at the same time. I don’t have time to rest though because a huge tentacle just wrapped around my body and hefted me into the air.

WHAT IS WITH THE GIANT SQUIDS?!

“HAA!” I set the bastard on fire. “See how much you like that, asshole!”  
The squid screams and drops me.  
I twist to land on my feet. “You want some more? Do ya?” I watch it sink into the water. “That’s what I thought!” Whoa, I’m dizzy. I guess I shouldn’t do bursts of fire like that without taking some deep breaths or something. I fall over.

 

I jerk awake. How long have I been out? One, no, two hours. Definitely feels like two hours. Hell, that’s not good. I need to find the others.  
I walk around to the opposite bank where I spotted a door while I was being held in the air. A short trip down the hallway finds me in a room much more modern than I thought this place would have. It looks like I’m on the catwalk of a modern factory, or a mad scientist’s hideout, whichever you prefer. Down below are all kinds of machines I can’t even begin to guess what they do. They look shiny and important, though. I wonder if I can hit any with a fireball from up here? Is that a theater-sized flat-screen HDTV built into the wall? I totally want one!

Footsteps on metal. I look up ahead and feel relief shoot through me. “Kaiba!” I run into open arms. “God, I’m so glad to see you! I had no idea what happened!”  
He kisses me. Then I punch his dumb ass in the face for not being Kaiba! I spit fiercely. “Who the hell are you?!”  
The fake Kaiba snarls and rubs his jaw. “I’m surprised a human can be so perceptive. My disguise was perfect.”  
“You get an A for effort, but perfect? Ha! Where’s the real Kaiba? Where’s Shizuka?”  
“The prince and the girl? Let us see.” He waves a hand and the television turns on, showing a split-screen.

Shizuka’s in a room of ice facing a penguin-like man. “Fayir! Nialit! Pechar!” Three fire spirits appear and spread out, destroying ice golems.  
But Kaiba looks like he’s in some sort of courtroom full of vampires. I watch him sing in a rage, smashing enemies into walls only to have more replace them. “Run, ya idiot! It’s faster if you run!”  
The fake Kaiba laughs. “He can’t run no matter how much he wants to. Master Kaiba has no idea how that human body works!”  
“Master Kaiba? You’re another traitor like that Gansley guy!”  
“Traitor is such a strong word. I prefer to think that I’m expanding my horizons by transferring companies.”  
“Shit is still shit no matter how pretty the package is.”  
He wrinkles his nose. “How vulgar. Enough play time, you really should be dying right now.” His image warps and twists to leave a constipated-looking man with mechanical arms coming out of his back. Ew! It’s like Doctor Octopus gone too far!

“Whoa!” I dodge out of the way of steel limbs.  
“I really must thank the sorcerer for allowing me the opportunity to experiment with human technology. You’re uncivilized, vulgar parasites that should be squashed, but you do have a few useful things.”  
“WE’RE uncivilized? You’re the one trying to kill ME! And you haven’t even introduced yourself!”  
“I have been rude. I am Nesbitt, your executioner.” One of his arms mangles the railing when I dart away.  
“Careful, stupid! We’re standing on this thing!”  
Nesbitt smirks. “If I should fall, my arms will save me. You however, have no such advantage.”

“OOF!” He tripped me! What a low trick! I jump up and manage to evade another attack, but eight against one are sucky odds!  
Wait. DUH! How could I forget science class? I grab the arms, twisting them together, and dig my fingers in.  
“Let go, human!”  
“Hell, no.” I grin. “I just remembered that steel conducts heat.”

He screams.

 

I run out of the nearest door, hoping against hope it leads me to either Shizuka or Kaiba. I’m pretty damn lucky it does. “Kaiba! Duck!” A fireball takes care of the current wave of neck-biters.  
“Order! Order! You were not called to the stand!”  
“What crack are you on?” I glance over my shoulder at the man sitting behind the podium. The nameplate says JUDGE OOKA.  
“Court is still in session!” He slams down his hammer.  
“Shit!” I jump out of the way of a column of electricity.  
“Pup, take his shield down and I’ll take care of him.”  
“On it!” No time to argue about bad nicknames. I call a sword of flames to my hands and charge, stabbing right at that jerk’s head! His shields jumps to life, glowing brighter the harder I push.  
“Impossible! You’ll never get through!”  
“Don’t you know I’m lucky?” I suck the fire back into my hand and slam my fist home! The shield shatters like glass.

Ooka leaps out of the way before my fist can connect with his ugly face, but he doesn’t get far.  
“Ooka, for treason against the Royal Family, I sentence you to death.”  
I hide my eyes behind the podium. At least I don’t feel sick this time.

“You okay, Kaiba?” I look him over. A few cuts and bruises and a slight limp, but he seems okay otherwise. “Good, we have to find my sister.”  
The far wall caves in. It’s the penguin man...? Shizuka steps through and gives him a swift kick in the ribs. “You shouldn’t have underestimated me just because I’m a girl!”  
“Damn. Good going, sis.”  
“Katsuya! Kaiba!” My arms are suddenly full with her. “You’re both okay! I’m so relieved!”  
“We’re all relieved. That was nerve-wracking business we just went through. Your arm!”  
“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch. The bleeding should stop with a compress.” She goes back over to the penguin guy and tears a long strip off his shirt then wraps her arm. “I should be fine, honest.”  
“If you’re sure...”  
She nods and smiles, but I can tell she’s trying not to move her arm too much. There’s pain in her eyes.

“Pup, Shizuka, this way.”  
We follow Kaiba out another door and pause.

Statues.  
Statues upon statues upon more statues. There must be a hundred of them! And they’re all kids. The oldest can’t be more than twelve.

“Mokuba!” Kaiba power walks ahead until he reaches the statue of a boy with spiky hair and a fish tail. He ears are extended out like fins. His fingers are webbed and there’s a sailor fin running down his back. Next to him...is a kid who looks a whole lot more like Kaiba; only he’s a Siren like Mokuba. “Noa...?” Kaiba touches the faces of both statues.

“It’s terrible.” Shizuka keeps her voice low so as not to disturb Kaiba.  
“Yeah.”

He grits his teeth, his hands form tight fists. “The sorcerer should be up ahead. Once he’s dead, the spell should break.”  
Somehow, I understand his unspoken words. Even if the spell is broken, there’s no guarantee that the children will be alive.

We nod and continue on, trying not to look too closely at the children.

 

The last thing I expected to see when we entered the room was Yugi inside a huge aquarium. “Yugi?!”  
Violet eyes snap open. He scrambles to his feet and bangs against the glass walls. “Jounouchi-kun! Shizuka-chan!”  
“Do you know him? I acquired him just yesterday. So young and beautiful, isn’t he? A work of art. He’ll be joining the rest of my collection soon.” The voice is cruel and cuts right to my core.  
“Let him go, you bastard!”  
He finally steps into the only light source in the room. “No. He’s mine.” The sorcerer looks like a forty-year-old businessman. He’s even wearing a burgundy suit. His hair is cut short, almost military regulation length, and he has a trimmed mustache.

“I must admit, I didn’t expect you to make it this far, Princeling. I’m almost impressed.”  
“Gozaburo.” Kaiba spits his name out like acid. I didn’t even know he knew the guy’s name. “Release your spell.”  
Gozaburo laughs. “You think I would do so on your order? Spoiled brat, I’m the ruler here!”  
“You are powerless, sorcerer. Much of your magic has been used today and the moon has not risen.”  
“I may be low on energy, but I’m hardly powerless!”

Both attack simultaneously, one with his voice and the other with darkness. It results in a bright flash I have to cover my eyes from.  
The battle is fast and furious. There’s no way Shizuka or I can jump in without doing more harm than good in the confusion of offensive and defensive spells.  
But the minutes are ticking by...

Gozaburo bellows his laughter. The sound echoes painfully off the walls. “You’re too late! The moon has risen!” Indeed, we can see the moonlight shining through the sunroof.  
Kaiba curses. “Shizuka, call your spirits of light!”  
“I can’t! They’re all exhausted and I only have energy for maybe three summons!”  
“I’ll see what I can do.” I hop onto a stone table, inadvertently knocking off a bowl of fruit, and shoot a flamethrower at the opening. If the light can’t get through he can’t recharge!  
That damn sorcerer laughs again. “It’s useless, mortal! You’ll die before the sun rises!”  
“Shut the hell up, you pervert!”

I watch Kaiba, hoping to hear him pull a winning idea out of the air. His eyes land on Yugi.  
“Shizuka, summon a spirit of sun.”  
“But doesn’t that take a lot of energy? And I haven’t even met one!”  
I watch his lips curl up. No way...he’s not implying...  
“Do it. It’s our only chance. Pup cannot keep that up forever.”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
I go ignored as she nods and concentrates, trying to find the name that will allow her to summon.

“Bennu!”  
Yugi screams. His body begins to glow like a star. I watch as his blond spikes lengthen and move like living organisms; his eyes turn completely violet, not a bit of white is left; his skin fades into a dark tan. A flash of light and he appears above Shizuka as someone I don’t know. Even his clothes have changed to look like something out of Stargate, that exotic mix of Asian and Egyptian.

I didn’t even notice I had stopped my fire until Kaiba’s voice snaps Shizuka and me back to reality.  
“Have him block the moon.”  
“Right! Bennu! The skylight!”  
Yugi, no, Bennu swoops in like a Phoenix, his radiance easily drowning out the moonlight. He lifts slim arms and releases an inferno at Gozaburo.  
The sorcerer throws up a hasty shield and tries to retreat.

“Kaiba!” I jump down. “What the hell is going on?”  
“I had suspected he was descended of a spirit. I would hazard to guess from the Egyptian one known as Ra.”  
“RA’S REAL?!”  
“Is there a reason he wouldn’t be?”

The battle continues on for several minutes. I’m having to hold Shizuka up. She’s panting hard from supporting Bennu. Then we see it. Gozaburo’s shield flickers out.  
“I’ll take it from here.” Kaiba walks towards the exhausted sorcerer when Yugi –Bennu–, stops his assault.  
I cover Shizuka’s eyes and close my own. I know what’s coming next.

A song, a wet sound, and it’s all over.

When we look again, Kaiba is standing alone, a lump of robes at his feet. We try not to look too closely. The bundle glows, then there’s a visible wave of magic like a tsunami that blasts out. It’s so strong that we’re knocked over! From the edge of my vision, I see Bennu land before collapsing. “Hell! Yugi!” A flash of light and he returns to the way that I know him.  
“Is he okay?” Shizuka tries to move to check on him, but she’s totally drained of energy.  
Kaiba walks over to our small friend. It figures HE remained upright. “He only sleeps, he should wake in the morning. Are you two well?”  
“Yeah. Hurt, tired, but alive.”

There’s sound in the statue room. The kids!  
Kaiba is in there faster than a bullet train with oil on the rails.

I help sis to her feet once she feels that she can stand, and then I fetch Yugi, cradling his small body in my arms. It’s hard to believe his small frame has so much power hidden inside.  
We slowly go to the statue room and are amazed at the sight of dozens and dozens of confused children. Some are human, but most, I notice, seem to be otherwise. I’m going to guess that they’re Faye folk like in legends.  
What is going to be done with all of them though?

Shizuka pokes me to get my attention. “Katsuya, they’re over there.”  
And there they are. Now that they’re not slate gray, it’s easy to see Noa and Mokuba are both lookers, in both the human and fish aspects. Noa’s tail is such a dark black it looks blue, and Mokuba’s is a fiery red. I wonder what color tail Kaiba has...

“Noa, Mokuba, these are two of the humans who assisted me. The girl-child is Shizuka and the boy is Pup.”  
“Katsuya!” I snap. I can’t believe he introduced me like that!  
Noa blinks as he looks at me. “I understand why. You must be fierce to have such a nickname.”  
“Huh?”  
“Pup, in your language, means small dragon.”

I’m speechless. I thought he was comparing me to a dog, but he’s been calling me a dragon this entire time. “You jerk! You knew what I was thinking whenever you said that!”  
He smirks. “It was amusing.”

 

It’s the next morning before we leave the lair. The entire night was spent trying to help the confused children and figuring out what to do with them. Most of them can’t go back to their families; they’re long dead or seriously old.  
But between sis and the Royal Trio, the families of the non-human kids took in the human ones who had nowhere to go. They’re lucky things got worked out so smoothly. If they had tried to return to human society...

“You’re okay!” Rebecca flies into Shizuka’s arms.  
“You bet. And we’ll file our reports later.”  
Grandpa urges us all inside. It’s crowded, but warm and safe. “Who are these three now?”  
I first introduce the comatose Yugi, then Kaiba introduces his siblings, and I translate when he forgets that Noa and Mokuba aren’t speaking Japanese.

It’s almost ten when a groan penetrates our conversation of what we went through in the lair. “Oww...”  
“Hey, Yugi. Welcome back to the world of the living.” I hand my buddy a glass of water.  
“What happened?”  
“What do you remember?”  
“I remember something that couldn’t have been possible.” He sips from his glass, he eyes still cloudy from sleep.  
“You kinda passed out. We’re all about to crash, so how about you go back to sleep, and then we’ll explain things later, okay?”  
“Okay.” He’s out again in less than a second.  
“Um, how ARE we going to explain it to him? It’s not everyday you find out you’re part spirit or whatever.”  
“I’ll take care of it, Pup.”

Now that I know it means dragon, it’s not such a bad nickname.

~*~

I chew my lip. Kaiba just broke the news to my best friend about all the crap that’s been hitting the fan, and the icing on the cake is that he’s not human. I expect to hear denial, rage, accusations, that kind of thing.  
“I can’t say I’m surprised.”  
“SAY WHAT?” I’m floored! Yugi never ceases to amaze me!  
“Well, Grandpa gave me this family heirloom and it had some interesting hieroglyphics on it.”  
I’m going to leave that story for another day.

Noa walks into the room, looking serious. “Kaiba, are you ready?”  
Huh?  
“...Yes.”  
“Ready for what?”  
“It’s time to go home.”

I feel my stomach drop through the floor.

 

The Hawkins’ give Kaiba and his brothers their goodbyes first. They’re staying at the motor home to fix up the place, and to arrange it for Yugi to take the bullet train home. Grandpa told the little guy he would drive him, but Yugi being Yugi, he didn’t want to impose. He’s currently buying tickets online using Rebecca’s laptop.

Shizuka and I, on the other hand, follow the Singing Trio to the river, which connects to the ocean. Apparently, Gozaburo had made it that way, `cause no human map says it does.  
Sis hugs Noa and Mokuba in turn. “It was great getting to know both of you. Travel safely.”

I...I don’t know what to say. I feel tears in my eyes, but I refuse to shed them. I won’t make this harder than it already is.  
That’s when he pulls me into his arms, kissing me like he never has before. My blood boils and my heart cries.  
This isn’t right! I don’t want him to leave! Forgetting my pride, I cling to him, pouring everything I have into this kiss.  
It’s too short a time when we break apart. My throat feels swollen; I can’t say anything.

He pulls away from me, our fingertips lingering together.  
Shizuka hugs my arm. I know she’s trying to comfort me, but I don’t think anything will stop the pain in my heart.

Kaiba walks deep into the water to join his siblings who have already changed back to their natural states. He opens his mouth to sing the last song I will probably ever hear from him. It’s beautiful.  
We watch as his ears extend to be fin-like, his skin becomes bluish and the fin sprouts from his spine. His body dives under, his tail slaps the surface. It’s long and white and he has the biggest pair of fins I’ve ever seen! With a quick flip, he’s gone.  
I choke on my breath. “Goodbye.”

~*~

Everyone tries to console me on the way back to the beach house, which Grandpa is kind enough to drive us back to. But I just can’t gather the energy to care about anything right now. I feel empty.  
I do admit some surprise that our parents notice my depressed state when we arrive only two days before we have to go back to Domino. Shizuka covers for me by saying some girl broke my heart. It’s not too far from the truth if you replace ‘girl’ with ‘guy’. It might be worth seeing our folks freak about that. Shizuka had no problem accepting me, but I know mom doesn’t have too high of an opinion on homosexuals and dad’s a TAD phobic, if you know what I mean.

I spend my last couple days at the beach, staring across the ocean and hoping to see a white tail and blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

I float through the first couple months of school. I don’t mean to worry my friends, but the only people I can talk to are Yugi and Shizuka, who, like me, are now more than human.  
I’ve more or less resigned myself to an empty existence. I know deep inside I’ll never love anyone like I did that prick Kaiba.

“Jounouchi, oi.” Honda jabs me hard in the shoulder with his pencil.  
“Huh? Oh, sorry. What was that?”  
Anzu sighs. “We were just talking about the new transfer student. Apparently he’s from another country.”  
“Yeah, man. There’s a rumor he’s the heir to Kaiba Corp. too!”  
I blink. “Kaiba Corp.?” I can’t believe this is the first time I noticed that Kaiba and one of the biggest gaming companies in the world share a name. I wonder how he would feel about that? “Wait, wait. Last I heard, the guy didn’t HAVE an heir.”  
Anzu shrugs. “The papers said he’s actually illegitimate, but he’s been made official.”  
“What a lucky bastard.”

“Class, I know you’ve all heard about our transfer student. Now, he’s always been home schooled before, so this is his first time in a public school. Please be kind to him and help him get used to how things are run around here.” She waves someone out the door inside.

I freeze. My heart stops.

“Kaiba Seto.” He eyes catch mine. They’re as blue as I remember.  
Some part of me hears the girls swooning and Yugi choking in surprise. The rest of me is concentrating on the handsome brunet that looks utterly delectable in the school uniform.  
“K-Kaiba?!” I blurt out. Damn my mouth!  
He smirks. “Pup.”  
Gah! Not in front of people who don’t understand! “Don’t call me that!” He’s still a prick it seems. I smile. But that’s just the way I like him.

“Oh, wonderful! You two already know each other! Kaiba, take a seat next to Jounouchi-kun. He can help you get settled in.”  
I want to kiss the teacher. Forget that, I want to kiss Kaiba! What is he doing here?  
I drag him to the roof for a private talk as soon as the bell rings for lunch.

“Kai-mmph! Mm...” Kissing’s good too. “Kaiba...what are you doing here?”  
“With Noa’s return, I am no longer obligated to rule.”  
“You actually gave up your life to come here?!”  
“It was not much. Mokuba came as well, so I have no regrets.”  
I try to ask more questions, but he starts kissing my neck. “Ah... stop that. I’m trying to –aah– talk here.”  
“So talk.” He sucks on my throat.  
“Where did you get Seto from? Ah, god...”  
“It was Mokuba’s idea, because I originally washed up in the place you call Seto-Nai-Kai.”  
“Oh. Oooh...stop just a sec, won’t you?”  
“No.” He sucks on my Adam’s apple. Jerk.  
“What’s this thing about you being heir to Kaiba Corp.?”  
“The girl-child Rebecca had told me about it due to the coincidence of our names. I had a discussion with the owner and we came to an agreement.”  
“Th-then –nh– you’re really staying?”  
“I will not leave my other.”

Things can’t really be so simple; I know better. But I’ll worry about the complications of life later. Like next month, after Kaiba and I have made up for lost time.

We’re back together, and that’s all that matters.


	8. Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi wasn’t the only one having dreams during their cross-country trip. (Chapter 3)

He was a Siren again. The sun shone down through the surface of the rippling waves as his powerful tail propelled him effortlessly through the water. His hair, long once more, streamed behind him like a glorious banner and caressed his sailor fin with ticklish touches. A feeling of freedom filled his being.

Then a flash of gold caught his eye. Was it a reflection from the brightly lit surface or perhaps off one of the more colorful fish? His curiosity peaked, he went to have a look.

What he saw was a vision sent by the God of the Sea himself.

Sunlight streamed through the water to hug the laughing youth dancing with fish and seahorses. Gold scales were only second to bright, honey eyes that glimmered with merriment. The apparition held a hand out to him, his smile brighter than the aura of light hanging around him. “Kaiba.”

He took Katsuya’s invitation, their hands clasping.

They twisted and twirled through the currents in concert. Bubbles played about them, catching in their hair like stray Dandelion puffs. One of those bubbles clung to Katsuya’s lip, and he couldn’t resist but to pull the blond close and kiss it away.

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, avoiding the sailor fin; their tails coiled together as their tongues curled and petted each other.

He wanted this golden creature. This ethereal being that made him crave and need in ways he couldn’t explain. His fingertips caressed the sensitive ridge of Katsuya’s sailor fin, knowing the fire it would ignite in his belly. Katsuya cried out, his fins shook and he clung harder.

Trailing his other hand down, he felt over Katsuya’s stomach to the front of his brilliant tail. Katsuya gasped as he slid his thumb over a bump, the protective sheath containing his length that was starting to peek out. He rubbed the pink shaft, encouraging it to come out and play. He smirked and wrapped his hand around it, ignoring his own cock that had slipped out for some action. He watched the blond Angelfish writhe and squirm. “Kaiba! Kaiba! Please!”

He kissed those begging lips and released his erection to trace his fingers down lower, finding the slit that wanted his attention. He pushed aside the scale flap and pressed in a finger to test his lover’s readiness; it was warm and snug, the soft walls clung to his finger like a vacuum. Katsuya arched and bucked. “Mmph!” He purred and teased the blond a little longer before retracting his finger.

“Katsuya.” He kissed his lover again as he held the golden tail still and thrust inside.  
“Aah! Mhn!” His bucks were hard and sharp, penetrating deep. He swallowed Katsuya’s cries with his kisses. They tumbled through the churning waters as they mated, the bubbles and light dancing around them in harmony. Nails dug into his shoulders as the blond clung desperately. “More, Kaiba!”  
“I’ll fill you up,” he promised before attacking Katsuya’s tempting neck with his mouth and tongue.

Katsuya’s lithe body jerked and spasmed as he came, the warm velvet of his inner muscles hugging Kaiba’s shaft. “Kaiba!”  
“Katsuya.” He thrusted in deep and came, filling his lover up like he said he would.

Then he was awake and trapped in the human body again.  
Kaiba released a heavy breath. He had the feeling the mess in his pants was going to become uncomfortable fairly soon. He sat up and glanced over to the sleeping form beside him.

Katsuya should have been born in his world.

Kaiba shifted around until he was staring down at the blond. He touched an ear first, curiously exploring the strange, round shape with his fingertips. It was soft and flexible, unlike that of a Siren’s which were fin-like and strong. He leaned lower and carefully tasted Katsuya’s neck, his broad tongue swiping over the flesh like in his dream.

The blond moaned. Kaiba knew it was time to stop playing. His hand briefly trailed over the blonde’s chest as he stood. Blue eyes lingered for a moment longer before he left the tent, refusing to look back.

Katsuya was a human.  
And dreams were meant to stay dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
